REPORTERS- A NEW START
by Prachi.4893
Summary: Some news exist in real and some news are made! Reporting is all about yourself, your surrounding, the people who surrounds you and realizing the acutual you! It's a sequel to the journey after season1 with romance, drama, crime, adventure, newsroom and yah! Tragedy. A KaYa fiction...with the actual cast and crew :)
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**_

 _This is a work of fiction. All the characters and events in this story are based on an Indian fiction newsroom drama television series 'Reporters' which was premiered on Sony Entertainment Television in 2015. I don't own the cast. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication or distribution of this piece of work without permission is totally restricted._

* * *

 **REPORTERS…a new start!**

 **~by prachi.4893~**

 **Episode-133**

The change was changing the view of KKN, everyone's life…their ambitions, their goals, personal life and forever relations! Everything was back to perfect. Kabir as the new business head, Manav on the editor chief's seat, Khalid back to his position, sunny got his baby ji and Ronnie was back into life as Daljeet singh kullar…the same face and the same love of Richa. Ananya was the one who got everything back into her life…the past memories were bitter but the present is there because of the past and everyone was thankful to their destiny.

THE CONFERENCE ROOM

Manav "toh? Aj kya special hai?"

Richa "sir! Meine stock market pe ek project tayaar ki hai…jismein ham share market ki merits aur demerits pe ek chota sa debate pesh karne waley hain…aur uske liye meine Mr. J.K Agarwal, se baat kr li hai the business head of the famous company Smoos nd wo hamey live support karne ke liye bhi raji hain"

Manav "well done richa! Ye topic aj ki views zyada badhayengi"

Richa "thanks sir!" she replied smilingly.

Manav " toh dalbeer tumhey mere sath kaam karna hai aur time lagega tumhey input editor ki seat sambhalney mein so work hard and welcome to KKN!"

Daljeet "thankyou sir! KKN mein kaam karna really means a lot!"

Manav "toh babay? Aj bollywood news mein kuch khaas?"

Baby "sir! Meine 90s ki filmon ke upar ek segment tayar kiya hua hai…agar ap ek baar approve kar dein toh?"

Manav "ofcourse! Meeting ke baad come to my kabin" he replied.

Baby (smiling) "ok sir ji!"

Manav "toh? Where's ananya?" rolling his eyes around the room.

Someone entered into the room making everyone surprised!

"ananya ko koi lead mili hai, and you know her manav!"

Manav stood up "maalvika?"

Maalvika nodded in yes and they both shared a hug.

Manav "is it true? You're back to KKN!" he was really happy.

Khalid (enters into) "ofcourse manav! Its true! Maalvika ne firse KKN join karney ka faisla kiya and waise bhi she wants to make her career in KKN only" and he also hugged maalvika.

Khalid "welcome darling!"

Maalvika "thanks Khalid!"

They aparted. Everyone was literally happy watching maalvika back into life.

Maalvika (smartly) "so guys? What we are waiting for? Let's get back to work! Iss baar sirf KKN ki ratings nahi badhani hai…KKN ke standard ko nayi unchayiyon tak pahonchani hai!" and she sighed.

Everyone left the room congratulating maalvika for her arrival.

Manav (smirking) "toh? Wapas aney ka faisla kar hee liya?"

Maalvika "hmm…try kiya wahan settle honey ke liye but the thing is now KKN is like my home aur ghar ko chodkey kahin aur settle hona is little bit tough! Aur waise bhi jab KKN mein sab kuch thik ho chukka hai toh mujhe bhi laga ki wapas aney mein koi burayi nahi hai" she concluded.

Manav "tumney acha surprise diya…waisey Khalid manna padega tumney kisiko bhanak bhi nahi lagney di!"

Khalid "manav…ye maalvika ka idea tha ki kisiko kuch bhi pata na chaley and that's it!"

Manav "kabir? Kabir ko toh pata hoga na?" he questioned.

The expressions on Khalid and maalvika's face was telling that "no…not till now"

And manav sighed with a big smile and the trio left.

Kabir was busy setting his files and documents in proper place. Now, his duty is doubled and handling a news channel like KKN as a business head is not a simple piece of work, it's like an art.

"may I come in?" a familiar voice asked.

"yes!" kabir turned replying.

"surpriseee!" yelled maalvika.

"maalvika?" and they both hugged.

"tum puchney se pehley bata dun ki I'm back and this time janey ke barey mein shayad nahi sochungi" she told.

"nahi puchunga…jatey waqt bhi bola tha ki agar sahi reason ki wajah se faisla liya hai toh mein badalne ki koshish bhi nahi karunga maalvika haan lekin wajah bilkul sahi honi chahiye"

"haan aur pichli baar ki tarah hee meine faisla bohut soch-samjh ke liya hai…actually mujhe wahan jakey realize hua ki agar mein sabse durr jakey positive rahi toh it will never affect the inner me rather mein agar yahin reh ke compete karun apne apse toh it will be much better" she just replied in satisfying manner.

"great! Toh intezar kis baat kaa? Lag jaao kaam pe! Tumhare bina waise bhi KKN mein competition ki kami padd gayi thi" he just boosted her energy.

"thanks kabir! And congratulations!" wished maalvika.

"thanks! And welcome back" he too welcomed her.

Just in moments his phone rang.

"see you at 9!" saying maalvika left.

Kabir picked up the call.

"kabir! Kya ham 20 mins mein live aa saktey hain? Bollywood ki ek jani mani actress Vidhi Shah ne suicide kar liya hai…I'm on the site and live cover kar sakti hu abhi!"

"ok tum tayar raho! I'm arranging for live!" he replied and cut the call.

He went down in no seconds.

Kabir "manav…jaldi Vidhi shah ne suicide kar liya hai…ananya ko live shoot karna hai, we have to go live"

Manav "ok! Toh…"

Maalvika "don't worry manav! I know what to do…Dalbeer come with me!" she was confident.

Everyone was going, suddenly kabir said "stop everyone!"

Everyone's gaze was on kabir.

Kabir "we are the best!" he assured everyone smilingly and everyone was back to work.

The weather in KKN was changing as if something great was going to happen.

 _ **AUR JANEY SE PEHLEY…**_

 ** _Asli taakat toh sath honey mein hain…warna akele toh kayi apni takdeer likh liya kartey hain!_**

* * *

 ** _regards_**

 ** _prachi.4893_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER**_

 _This is a work of fiction. All the characters and events in this story are based on an Indian fiction newsroom drama television series 'Reporters' which was premiered on Sony Entertainment Television in 2015. I don't own the cast. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication or distribution of this piece of work without permission is totally restricted._

* * *

 **REPORTERS…a new start!**

 **~prachi.4893~**

 **Episode-134**

There was a rush to complete the task. Richa went to the changing room and with the same attitude! Same spark in her eyes…the same black coat and her black heels, she was ready to go live! She entered the newsroom and felt like everything is now back to perfect. She took her seat, grabbed her coffee mug and opened the laptop! She took a sip.

Richa (looking at the laptop) "Ronnie! Aur kitna time…?" and she stopped watching the same face through the glass window.

Daljeet became confused hearing Ronnie.

Daljeet "Richa ji! It's me Daljeet" he looked towards richa.

Richa "sorry…" aur iss ek sorry ke sath wo saari yaadein uske samney thi, Ronnie aur uska wo smile karta hua chehra.

Daljeet "So, ready?" he asked breaking the memories.

Richa nodded in a yes.

Daljeet "So richa we are ready to go in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

…

Richa "namsakaar! Aj ke iss vishesh peshkash mein, mein Richa Lakhani apki swagat karti hu! Swagat ek aisey samachaar ke sath jisney bollywood ke duniya mein chahal pahal kar di hai. Ji haan! Kayi dilon ki dhadkan, bollywood ki jani-maani chehra Actress Vidhi Shah ki aj subah 9 bajke 30 minute par mrutyu ho gayi hai. Aur logon ka manna hai ki Vidhi Shah ne Aatma-hatya yaani ki suicide kiya hai lekin abhi tak pukhta sabut police ke hath nahi lagi hai. Hamari Samvaad-data Kashyap abhi Vidhi Shah ji ke Ghar ke saamne maujood hain aur hamey live report kr rahi hain.

Over to you Ananya…"

ON THE SITE

Ananya "thankyou Richa! Toh jaisa ki ap sab dekh saktey hain ki kaisey Vidhi Shah ji ke ghar ke samney maatam chayi huyi hai aur unkey achanak mrityu ki wajah sey pura bollywood khamosh hai. Hamey hamari vishesh shutron sey ye pata chali hai ki Actress Vidhi Shah kayi dino sey maanshik dawab mein thi haalan ki iski wajah abhi tak pata nahi chali hai. Aur shayad yehi wajah ho sakti hai unke suicide ke pichey. Isi bisay par aalok daalne hamarey sath maujood hain bollywood ki famous voice Gayika Sumedha Mishra.

(to Sumedha) …toh sumedha ji apko Vidhi ji ke janey par kaisa mehsus ho rha hai?"

Sumedha (with tears) "Vidhi sirf meri dost hee nahi…meri behen jaisi thi aur meine kabhi ye sochi bhi nahi hogi ki aisa deen mujhe dekhney ko milega…she was an inspiration and also a kind hearted woman!" and she broke down.

Ananya "toh sumedha ji, apko kya lagta hai…Vidhi ji ke maut ki wajah kya ho sakti hai?" she questioned.

Sumedha "pata nahi…uski kisike ke sath koi aapsi dushmani bhi nahi thi aur na hee uski family mein koi hai fir pata nahi usney aisa kyu kiya? I miss you Vidhi!" and tears rolled down from her eyes.

Ananya "toh jaisa ki ap dekh rahey hain ki vidhi shah ki koi apsi dushmani bhi nahi thi aur back to back unki sari filmein bhi hit ho rhi thi toh aisi kya wajah hogi ki unko apni jaan leni padi hogi? Is khabar ko lekar ham apsey judey rahengey Camera man sunny ke sath Ananya Kashyap, KKN, New Delhi!"

…

* * *

NEWSROOM

Richa "toh, yeh thi hamari senior reporter Ananya Kashyap! Thankyou ananya. Ab sochna yeh hai ki aakhir Vidhi Shah ne atma-hatya kyu ki? Unki kisike sath koi apsi dushmani nahi thi aur na hee koi parivaar toh kya ham ye maan ley ki unka kisike sath Affair tha ya koi aur badi wajah? Hamara manna hai ek tarfa faisla lena sahi nahi hoga lekin ham apsey judey rahengey iss khabar ki har choti se choti kadi ko lekar! Tab tak mujhe yaani Richa Lakhani ko aagyan dijiye aur dekhtey rahiye KKN! Namaskaar!"

She was done with the bulletin and was really happy after ages. It was a special telecast but still she managed it and took a long breathe.

Maalvika (from the PCR) "Richa! Welldone!"

Richa (from the newsroom) "thanks mam!" and smiled.

Maalvika "it's Maalvika" she assured.

Richa laughed a little.

Richa "ok! Thanks maalvika"

Maalvika "waisey yeh expected hee tha! Jab tum aur ananya sath hotey ho toh everything becomes way more appreciative than expected" she said.

Richa just smiled and went to the changing room.

IN PCR

Maalvika " dajeet! Well done…"

Daljeet (happy) "thanks mam!"

Maalvika "I must say! Yeh tumhara first time tha and I'm impressed!"

Daljeet smiled.

Maalvika "bahar jao! Kabir, manav and Khalid will be waiting for you!"

Daljeet "ok mam…and thanks again!" and he went towards the door.

Maalvika "aur haan…"

Daljeet turned.

Maalvika (smiling) "it's maalvika! No mam okay?"

Daljeet (smiled) "ok fine!...Maalvika" and he went with his first piece of appreciation.

Everyone was waiting for Daljeet, as he came out the PCR…baby stood infront of him with her drama open.

Baby (with her evergreen antics) "yaar sachii Daljeet paaji! Tussi toh chaa gaye! (making her eyes large) hamney toh socha hee nahi tha ki sudden telecast ap manage kar paogey…but tussi toh great ho ji, ronnie bhai ki kami mehsus hee nhi honey di" she was again sad.

Daljeet "thanks baby ji! Waise mujhe nahi pata Ronnie koun hai? Ap mujhe batayengi kya?" he just asked confusingly.

There came a voice "Ronnie KKN ka jaan tha, jisne saalon sey iss PCR ko sambhaley huye tha…wohi ek lauta tha jisne zindegi mein koi dushman nahi banaya tha…hamara input editor tha" kabir completed his sentence.

Daljeet just became silent.

Daljeet "toh sir ji? Abhi wo kahan hain?"

Kabir "kehtey hain na achey logon ko aksar bhagban jaldi bula liya kartey hain…toh there is he! Bhagban ke paas" he completed looking towards the input editor's seat.

Sunny just entered into KKN and became sad hearing all these…and went towards the cafeteria. Baby followed him and daljeet felt really sad, unknown from the fact that his face is just like Ronnie.

Manav (standing on the staircase) "really appreciable daljeet singh kullar! Mujhe lagta hai tumhey zyada kuch sikhaney ki zarurat hee nahi padegi" and he gave his charming looks.

Daljeet "thankyou sir" he just expressed his gratitude.

Kabir tapped his shoulders and turned towards manav. Even, manav aur kabir ki utni banti nahi thi…but manav hamesa sey hee kabir ka best competitor tha…in terms of looks and way of expressing. And after all, inn kuch saalon mein usney kabir ko bohut karib sey dekha tha…aur shayad isiliye itni sari kamiyon ke wabjud bhi kabir ney manav ko hee editor in chief ke kaabil samjha.

As kabir turned towards manav, he just read his face and gave his evergreen charming smile. Kabir turned back and went out of KKN smiling.

* * *

Khalid was witnessing everything.

Khalid (to maalvika) "bas! I was waiting to have these things in my KKN" he was literally happy.

Maalvika winked at him and they both went into khalid's cabin.

AT THE TEA STALL

Tinu (irritated) "kya madam ji! Bicharey tinu ko hamesa daant ti hee rehti ho"

Ananya "nahi..nahi aj sey teri aarti utarungi roz! (with cunning eyes) tu namak mera khata hai aur update kabir sir ko deta hai? Kyu rey! Tu mera banda hai ya unki?" she frowned at him.

Tinu (with down head) "kya madam ji…ap news bhi aisi leti ho ki sab kuch jaan pey bann aati hai!" he tried to make her understand.

Ananya "kya? Kya bola aur ek baar bol! Jab kabir nahi aaye the KKN mein tabh kya mujhe bachaney tu jata tha? Bolll naa!" she raised her voice.

Tinu (with crying face) "ab idhar jaunt oh fasun aur udhar jaunt oh bhi! Kabir sir ko bolun toh ap chillati ho aur kabir sir ko naa bataun toh wo mujhe blackmail kartey hain!" and he became frustrated.

Ananya (determined) "iss baar kabir sey mein baat karke hee rahungii! Mere jasus pe wo nazar daal rahey hain!"

Tinu suddenly became steady and started stealing glances from ananya.

Ananya (confused) "ab tujhe kya hua…aisey nazrein kyu chura raha hai mujhsey?"

Tinu stood up.

Tinu (nodding his head) "mein chalta hu madam ji!"

Ananya "areyy rukk toh!" and he ran away.

Angrily Anaya turned and got dashed with someone. She looked deep into his eyes. May be the both eyes were everything to her…the reason of her life and the reason behind her happiness.

 **AUR JANEY SE PEHLEY…**

 ** _Aisey toh zindegi mein kayi atey hain aur kayi jatey hain lekin waqt khushnuma usike sath hota hai jisey apka dil chahta ho…!_**

* * *

 ** _regards_**

 ** _prachi.4893_**


End file.
